Kyo's Journey Log, A Koumajutsu Story
by Tsubasa Kya
Summary: Warning! Contains Koumajutsu Spoilers! Enter at your own discretion! This side-story to Koumajutsu is the Fourth Hokage's daily journey log. 3 parts.


**Title: Kyo's Journey Log, A Koumajutsu Story**  
Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer: I claim nothing._

_This is Kyo Uzumaki's (the 4th Hokage in Koumajutsu) diary, as far as has been revealed in the story up to chapter 62. If you don't enjoy spoilers, don't read it. It's a very simple solution, really. If you decided to ignore this warning and the rest of the warnings I gave, don't blame me because you chose to continue reading..._

WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!

May contain scenes you have not yet read in the story!!

WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!

Kyo's Journey Log, Part 1

June 7. Uzumaki, Kyo here. If you're reading this and I'm not dead, you will be soon. Damn, you know? That test at academy graduation was bogus. 'Ooh, make three identical clones of yourself. Ooh, if you can't do this you can't graduate.' Damn sensei. I've gotta go through the academy another year because of that clone thing, which is completely unfair considering a certain classmate of mine—who I won't name, FLETCHER!—can't do any genjutsu or ninjutsu at all and yet he graduates! And then, sensei points out that the Yobidasu would meet with all the Genin tomorrow too just as everyone laughed at me for being held back again. Yes, again.

It's just wrong. Last year they did that same test. Make three identical clones. I've tried for two years now and it's just not working. If I ever learn the secret to it, maybe I'll transform my clones into naked girls. Sensei's a closet pervert anyway. Hah! It'd be funny if that could happen. Me transforming into some harem of women, I mean.

But now I'll have to wait another year for the chance to be seen by the Yobidasu! Mom's bugging me about dinner. I gotta go down.

June 18. Well, something really cool happened, and mom suggested I write it in my journey log, so here I am. The Yobidasu, the coolest, most honorable clan there ever was in the whole world, are staying right next door to mom and me. I know, it's not a big deal, right? Wrong! It's the most momentous thing that's ever happened in my whole life! I've always dreamed of being a Summoner. I could bring honor and glory to Konoha simply by being a Summoner.

I know I have to graduate the academy first, but still. To think they're right next door from me. If I bang on the wall, will they yell at me?

I wonder why the Yobidasu came back? They left without any qualifying students three days after graduation. Did they get home and come back to change their mind? I heard that everyone failed the test.

June 19. It took a lot of work, but I found out why the Yobidasu are back. Okay, actually, I snuck into Hokage's office and hid in the ceiling tiles for several hours hoping the Yobidasu would show up. It wasn't a lot of hard work, more than it was time consuming and I starved the whole time. Next time I'll take some food with me.

According to the Yobidasu, experience is hard to come by without field work, and since the Yobidasu aren't an actual Hidden Shinobi village but are a small country with one small village, one shrine, and the surrounding farmlands, they don't get missions to go on and thus they don't have field experience. So what they've come back for is to request that all Konoha-Yobidasu Summoners be allowed field work.

Great huh? I'll get to see Huro again!

December 29. Huro came back a few days ago, and I got to see him today. He laughed at me for failing the test (again). I was going to pick a fight with him and prove to him that I'm not as weak as my rank when he did some weird thing with his chakra and made at least a hundred of himself. When I asked what he did with his chakra, he said he didn't do anything with it, since he can't make chakra anymore.

I thought he was joking at first, but he was serious. He said what he did was combine the body, soul, and spirit together to make Maryoku, whereas chakra is made using only the body and spirit. He said it's also different because chakra goes through your chakra circulatory system and Maryoku flows through everything.

Then Huro told me to try building my chakra up until I couldn't hold anymore so I did, and he said he'd do the same thing with his Maryoku. The entire ground started to groan, and cracks started webbing away from Huro's feet. It was intense! I had to release my hold on my chakra so I could steady myself or I'd have fallen into the river.

Huro's really come a long way in such a short time. He graduated two and a half years ago, when I was supposed to graduate the first time. Then Huro gave me some tips on how to make clones and had to go out on a mission, but I stayed by the river to try to make clones. Only six months left, you know. This time the Yobidasu won't know what hit 'em.

March 15. Huro came back again, but he's injured. He's missing his left leg. When I asked him about what happened, he kind of laughed and said, "I forgot I'm not invincible." I almost thought he had been for a while too. He'd go out on missions with two Jounin even though technically he's only a Genin by Konoha standards, and they'd all come back without a scratch. His teammates constantly praised his skills too and said he was coming along nicely.

Huro keeps saying it's no big deal and he can fight on a broken leg any day. Hokage-sama asked him if he realized his leg was missing, not broken, and Huro said, "Missing, broken, what's the difference?" Huro's awesome, but kind of dumb sometimes.

June 7. Huro still hasn't gone out on missions since he lost his leg. He's in a wheelchair now. He said he's going to come to graduation today to make sure I succeed, and he said if I don't pass today, he's going to beat the crap out of me. Well, here goes nothing.

June 8. Guess who's a Genin? Not me! Failed. Again. And Huro really can fight on a missing leg. He proved it to the whole city when he beat the crap out of me for failing. Hokage-sama said if Huro's still doing as well in a couple of months, he can go on missions again. At least something good came of this failure. I think Huro might be even better on only one leg than on two. Weird.

June 10. I've been called to Hokage-sama's office. If I don't survive, look for my body and give it to my mom for me. Damn, he's probably going to lecture me about 'The Shinobi Need To Succeed' or something.

June 11. I don't get it. The Yobidasu were waiting for me in the Hokage's office. They said they'd talked to the Hokage about me because they saw me in my graduation exam the last three years. They said they saw something in me that was rare and said I'd make good 'Summon Exterminator' material. I've never even heard of a Summon Exterminator before, but then again a lot about the Yobidasu is kept secret.

But they said if I'd be interested, they'd take me and train me to be a Summon Exterminator. I blurted out 'yes' before I could even think about it. My mom's not too happy. She told me I should have at least graduated before accepting anything, so I feel a little guilty. That's all mom's ever wanted from me, was for me to graduate. I leave tomorrow for the Yobidasu shrine and I'm kind of worried about mom, since she'll be all alone. Huro promised to keep an eye on her as much as possible while I'm gone.

July 1. This stuff is kind of hard, but it's obvious I'm not the only one here who never made Genin. There's one from Hidden Star village, and two from Hidden Sand village. I'm learning a lot about the people, too. The Yobidasu clan is made up of a wide variety of different shinobi, but it was first formed through the wedlock union of Higurashi clan and Tengomi clan. The two clans used to war with each other, and the fierce nature of those wars eventually brought all the nations into the dispute.

In the settling of the clan's dispute, a marriage between Higurashi and Tengomi clan's heirs was proposed to seal the settlement. Then there was the problem of what clan would adopt which name, so the Hidden villages chose the name Yobidasu, for 'to summon'.

What I'm learning here is how to be a Summon Exterminator. Reitle-sensei says it's an even more important and honorable duty than being a Summoner. It's not something that's widely talked about as to 'why' there has to be a Summon Exterminator, but I managed to wheedle the information out of a fellow student.

So, what I've heard so far is that every few generations, though it's extremely rare not to be caught in advance, is that some Summoners become infected. According to my highly questionable and rat-faced source, Summoners are able to use koumajutsu, a Summoning Demons technique, but koumajutsu is dangerous because once in a while the technique corrupts the Summoner's mind and causes them to start to go berserk.

And since Summon Creatures are linked to their Summoner, they have no choice but to follow the Summoner's orders even if they are given in insanity. So that's what I've been brought here for. I'm learning how to make Maryoku instead of chakra, which I've come to define Maryoku as more powerful chakra, and I'll be trained in more weapons combat than you can imagine. Honestly some of these people can make a grain of salt a deadly weapon.

October 9. I miss mom a lot. I wonder what she's up to and if Huro is back on missions again. I asked Reitle-sensei if she knew Huro, but she said it was a whole other part of the clan that worked with Summoners. You know, it's really strange to me, because there's got to be only fifty of us, and yet there's hardly any interaction between Summoners and Summon Exterminators. …I really miss mom.

January 23. Reitle-sensei said I'm not taking control of my Maryoku enough. I have to try harder. She said it's especially important because next month I'll begin the Hunt. It means that every week, I'll train with a Summoner for one hour, and try to surpass the Summon Creatures.

January 19. Wow, I didn't realize it had been a year since I wrote in here last. I know, daily journey log means every day, but sometimes I barely have the energy to chew my food (lunch is usually soup broth, so I don't have to waste the energy).

I can make clones. Oh, sweet clones! I can't wait to get back to Konoha. I'm going to walk up to the academy with an army of clones at my back and sensei will run away screaming like a girl.

There's this weapon that is really hard to master, but Reitle-sensei said my progress with it is going better than the others'. I guess that's not a lot to compare it to, considering there are only three others in my class. It's called 'Hiraikotsu' and it's a giant boomerang made of the bones of a Summon Creature. A lot of weapons and armor the Yobidasu uses are made of the bones of a Summon Creature, actually.

See, even the Summon Creatures who are dead serve a purpose with these guys, but the Summon Creatures don't seem bothered by the fact that their bones go to the use of weapons and armor. I met a Summoner who had a Summon Creature summoned a few months ago and asked about the bones thing, and do you know what the Summon Creature said? "A smart youkai does not get himself killed."

A little weird. But then I talked to the Summoner and he told me their weapons-smith is a Summon Creature. Not one weapon goes out of the forge without Toutousai's approval, and Toutousai uses the remains of Summon Creatures so they really have no choice but to accept bones for weapons.

My Hunt is going great. It's helping me prepare against the fear of going up against Summon Creatures, since that's what I'm essentially being trained to do. Each time I manage to surpass one level of Summon Creature, I go up against a new, higher level one.

The higher the level of Summon Creature, the more human looking they are. I used to hear talk about tails being a regard for how powerful the creature is, but when I asked Reitle-sensei about that, she laughed at me. "I'd be more scared if I found out you were a Summon Creature than if I found out some puppy with five tails was a Summon Creature." I sort of get it, I think.

September 17. There's this thing coming up. It's kind of exciting. All the Yobidasu will be coming in from all over the world. We'll have a Hunt expedition, and I'm excited because I'll get to see what Huro's creatures look like.

September 28. That was anti-climactic. Even with Huro and all the rest of the Yobidasu at the shrine, there weren't more than a hundred people. And unfortunately the cows broke out of the pasture so we had to chase them and the sheep all over Sound country on the day of the Hunt.

December 30. It's been three years since my last entry date. I've been away from home for such a long time; I can't remember what Konoha looks like anymore. But I've worked my ass off to get control of my Maryoku. And since then, I also managed to work out this awesome signature move I like to call 'Rasengan'. It's definitely a Summon Exterminator move. Tomorrow they're sending me back to Konoha. Mom will be surprised to see me.

January 13. Mom's dead. Last year, I guess she fell to the weather or something. Hokage-sama was rather vague about it and no one wants to talk about it either. I wish I hadn't gone. I went to mom's grave. She was buried with the Felwin clan instead of the Uzumaki's, where dad was buried. I guess there was a big dispute about it as mom was dying, or so Huro tells me. Mom was on her death bed, telling Grandma Felwin that she wanted to be buried with dad, but in the end, I guess a dead person can't argue. I put a lily on mom's grave. They were her favorite. Maybe it will freeze instead of wither?

January 17. I went to Hokage-sama this afternoon and told him in no uncertain terms that I would be putting mom by dad. Hokage-sama didn't argue with me, but the Felwins' did. Grandma Felwin threatened to have a stroke, but I told her I didn't care since she always hated me anyway.

* * *

**This is to be posted in three segments:**

**Part 1: The entries revealed between chapters one to sixty-two,  
Part 2: The entry for January 18th,  
Part 3: The remainder of the Journey Log.**

**Part 3 is a gigantic spoiler, as none of that information is likely to make it into the actual story of Koumajutsu. I will post Part 2 after January 18th's entry has been revealed in Koumajutsu, as I honestly can't predict when that will be. It was supposed to happen already, but then again a lot of things rearranged themselves in Koumajutsu without my permission.**

**Thank you to all my Koumajutsu fans for making the story a big hit. My next Koumajutsu side-story I plan on writing is Iruka's back-story. As always, if there is a minor Koumajutsu character you would like a back-story of you may feel free to ask and I'll see what I can come up with for you.**


End file.
